Absorbent tissue products such as facial tissue and bath tissue have been used to absorb body fluids and leave the skin dry. Frequent use of absorbent tissues may, however, tend to abrade the skin. In particular, during frequent nose-blowing, the skin can become so abraded as to appear red and be sore to the touch. To reduce skin abrasion, tissue products have included additives applied to the tissue surfaces to reduce or eliminate abraded skin during heavy use periods. The additives can enhance sheet softness perceptions by reducing the stiffness of the sheet, making it more drapeable, or by providing lubricity, helping the sheet glide across the surface of the skin. The additives may also be deposited on the skin.
Until now, the general approach in the industry has been that the greater the quantity of additive on the tissue, the greater the benefit. Contributing to this approach is the fact that particular additives may be absorbed into the tissue, leaving less additive on the surface to provide the intended benefit.
One major drawback to the "more is better" philosophy is cost. Additives to address skin abrasion can represent a significant portion of the cost of a tissue sheet. Also, for some additives, relatively high addition levels can be difficult to manufacture.
Thus, there is a need for a tissue product including an additive adapted to enhance sheet softness and/or reduce skin irritation and redness, where the additive is present at an economical, yet effective, add-on amount. There is also a need for a cost effective method to manufacture a tissue product including such an additive.